


i love you especially your handwriting

by alexdanvrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdanvrs/pseuds/alexdanvrs
Summary: The differences between Maggie and Alex's handwriting. A one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I decided I would try and write a Sanvers one-shot based off of a prompt I saw on tumblr about your OTP and their handwriting. This is my first time writing so I hope y'all enjoy

Maggie finds Alex and everything about her completely amazing. The way she crinkles her nose when she smiles at a stupid joke Maggie made, the way she kicks Maggie’s ass at pool every chance she gets, the way her hands are always cold. Everything. Except for her handwriting.

Alex’s handwriting is probably the worst Maggie has seen in her life. It is small and crooked and sometimes you can’t tell the difference between her letters, while other times it just looks like someone scribbled lines on a page. Not to mention she never writes in full sentences making it that much harder for Maggie, or anyone else for that matter, to understand. 

The first time Maggie had to actually read Alex’s poor penmanship was when she woke up one morning in Alex’s bed alone with a bright yellow post-it note stuck to her forehead. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes before pealing off the post-it note and reading it over. To maggie it just looked like a mess; jumbled up letters and lines if she was being honest. It was way too early for Maggie’s brain to be working but she stared at it for a good few minutes before finally making out the first few words.

Babe — work early get for later

And then there was a list of items that Maggie still couldn't quite read, so she put the note on the dresser before getting dressed and shoving it in the front left pocket of her jeans. The details of the note remained forgotten, crumpled in her pocket until she arrived at the supermarket on her way to Alex’s apartment later that night when she fished it out again.  
The first item on her list, chicken, was definitely the easiest to read and as Maggie continued to read the list she got more and more confused. The next item started with the letter “T” and that just about all Maggie can make out; she wasn't sure if it read “tampons” or “toothpaste” so she got both just in case. Maggie read the last item on her list as “breath mints” and so she got exactly that. After she paid for the items Alex requested she made her way back to Alex’s apartment.

Walking into her girlfriends apartment, Maggie saw Alex washing her hands at the sink and she placed the bag on the counter before walking up to Alex and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“Hey babe” Maggie said before kissing Alex on the cheek lightly and moving away. “I missed you this morning.”

Alex turned to her and smiled. “Me too. I almost didn't want to leave you looked so cute and peaceful. How was work?” She asked as she watched Maggie walk to the couch and take a seat before flipping on the TV. Maggie decided she didn't want to do anything tonight except spend time with Alex cuddled up together watching some stupid movie. And Maggie will be lost halfway through because she decided to run her hand through Alex’s hair and watch her instead of the movie for awhile, but Maggie wont even mind because holy shit she's dating Alex Danvers.

“Long” Maggie responded with a sigh “How ‘bout you? Catch any cool aliens today?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Alex chuckled as she moved to grab the bag Maggie brought home with her. “We got this one guy that— babe? What the hell is all this?” Alex asked looking incredulously at the back of Maggie’s head. Maggie turned around slightly on the couch and put her arm over the back.

“I got the stuff you asked me to get at the store this morning. You know, with the post-it note.” Maggie said as if it was obvious. Alex just looked at her as she started to pull the items out of the bag.

“Chicken.” She said as she pulled it out of the bag and placed it on the counter. “Toothpaste, tampons, and breath mints?” Alex looked at Maggie like she was joking, that the items in the bag had to be fake and Maggie had the ingredients she needed for tonights dinner somewhere else.

“Yeah?” Maggie said getting up off the couch and making her way over to her girlfriend. “Thats what you wrote down.” 

“No it’s not give me the note,” Alex said sticking out her hand. Maggie fished the crumpled up note out of her pocket and plopped it in her girlfriend’s hand. Alex looked at the note for a few seconds before reading off “Chicken, tomatoes, lettuce.”

Maggie looked at Alex and tilted her head to the side. “Babe I could've sworn I read the list right but then again,” Maggie said with an amused smile on her face “You do have the worst handwriting I’ve ever seen.”

Alex gasped and feigned offense. “No I do not.”

“Yes you do,” Maggie quipped back “It’s chicken scratch. Absolutely illegible. I swear you write like you're a Doctor or something. I can never read what prescriptions they write down and it’s amazing the nurses can.”

Alex tilted her head to the side and laughed. “I am a doctor babe, incase you've forgotten.” 

“Not sure a med school dropout qualifies as a practicing doctor” Maggie responded playfully. Alex just stared at her for a moment and Maggie completely froze. How could she be such an idiot? This was obviously still a tender subject and Maggie should've known not to joke about the information so soon in their relationship. She opened her mouth ready to take it all back and apologize to her girlfriend for overstepping her boundaries with a promise to go out and get the right stuff when Alex’s laughter cut her off. 

“I guess you got me there,” Alex said with a smile and Maggie could practically feel her muscles relaxing. “But you should still learn to read my handwriting.”

Maggie smiled and moved to the other side of the island and grabbed her phone. “I guess you're just gonna have to keep writing me cute little notes for practice then huh?” Alex laughed though a smile and she didn't miss the way that Maggie’s eyes lit up when she responded with, “Yeah I guess you better get used to sappy love notes.” Because who the hell wouldn't want a love note from Alex Danvers, even if they couldn't read it. 

After a few seconds of looking at her phone Maggie looked back up at Alex and said, “I’m ordering us a pizza tonight. That okay with you? Almost Doctor Danvers?” There was a playfulness to her voice which only made Alex laugh harder and Maggie found it completely adorable. Maggie didn't mind the way Alex teased her for not being able to read her writing because it kept her girlfriend smiling all night. She definitely didn't mind when Alex decided to repeat the story to Kara the next time they saw her because as soon as she was done telling the story Alex burst out into a fit of laughter because she found the memory so damn funny. And just like that Maggie wasn't so bothered by her girlfriends awful penmanship; instead she decided to add it to the ever-growing list of things she absolutely loves about Alex Danvers.

—————

The first time Alex saw Maggie’s handwriting she hadn't expected that. She expected small, messy words scrawled on a page not large, flowy, perfectly sculpted words that looked like they were printed onto whatever paper they were written on. She expected her writing to reflect how her apartment looked; a mess with clothes everywhere except for the closet. She expected her writing to reflect how she drove her motorcycle; a little too fast and a little too careless. But boy was she wrong.

The first time she saw Maggie’s handwriting she couldn't believe her girlfriend had actually written the note she had left. Alex had woken up alone in Maggie’s apartment to a fresh cup of coffee sitting on a piece of paper that read: “Alex, I’m sorry I had to run. Duty calls. I made coffee sorry if it’s cold by the time you get up. Call me when you get the chance - Maggie”

Her letters were large and cursive and to Alex’s surprise Maggie dotted her I’s with little hearts. It wasn't a bad surprise, by any means, and it make Alex’s heart soar in her chest because Jesus her girlfriend was that adorable. She was just surprised that Maggie Sawyer, her girlfriend, badass Detective Maggie Sawyer dotted her I’s with hearts. Alex was so enamored with her girlfriend that she completely abandoned the coffee and went to go grab her phone because in that moment she really needed to hear her girlfriend’s voice.

Maggie answered on the second ring and Alex could practically hear her smiling through the phone. “Goodmorning babe,” Maggie said, “I was starting to think you were gonna sleep all day.”

Alex looked over at the clock on Maggie’s stove which read 8:23 AM and rolled her eyes “It’s only 8:30 in the morning that’s still pretty early”

“Not when you've been up and away from your girlfriend for three hours” Maggie replied 

“Smooth” Alex said and she could hear chuckling from the other end of the call.

“Speaking of smooth,” Maggie said “Did you get my note?”

“Of course. I loved it,” Alex said with a smile “You should start writing me notes more often.”

Maggie laughed, a real belly laugh and replied “Yeah? I’ll work on that”

They talked for a little while longer about nothing in particular before Maggie had to go and Alex decided she did too. The note Maggie had written her that morning made Alex smile all day and when she finally saw Maggie she hugged her tight and kissed her because she’s so lucky that she’s dating someone who cares about her like Maggie does. 

Over the next few weeks Maggie had written her many more notes that Alex now has stuffed away in a drawer because she has no intention of throwing them out. Slowly as Alex got more and more love notes from her girlfriend she began to realize that contrary to what she first though Maggie’s handwriting reflected her perfectly. Maggie's writing was large and beautiful like her smile. Maggie’s writing was soft and delicate like the way she held Alex. Maggie’s writing reminded her of fresh coffee and cuddling and cute dogs and the sound of rain and everything that was good in the world. Alex realized that Maggie’s writing was uniquely her and absolutely perfect. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that wasn't too bad. Feel free to leave comments about what you liked/didn't like or if you think I should never write again. All is appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @fbidanvers and on tumblr @http-escape 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night/whatever :)


End file.
